My First Time
by cicero76
Summary: Reader X Punk England.
1. Chapter 1

You couldn't help obsessing over him. The way he walked, the way he dressed, the way his hands moved across your body causing goosebumps, and even the way he smelled. You open your eyes to his emerald one's gleaming into yours. The next thing you feel is his hand running down your arm causing your hair to raise on end. You stare, transfixed on the way he affected you. The way you were completely and totally willing to give your all to him yet so terrified. _Would if it hurts? Would if he leaves me and never comes back after?_ He brings you back and whispers your name softly and you gasp, surprised how sexy the way he spoke your name was. You look deep into his eyes and nod back in reply, knowing what you have just agreed to and knowing what you are about to give up.

He pushes you up against your bedroom wall, his body touching yours, driving you crazy. He starts by kissing your neck softly, grazing your skin with his teeth for a second before kissing up your neck, along your jawline then kissing your lips. Soft and passionate at first, then slipping his tongue into your mouth, intensifying the kiss. He stops suddenly and looks at you questioningly, making sure you are ready and sure of what is about to happen. Your answer is blunt and to the point, you pull him back to you and kiss him hard, then you slip your tongue into his mouth, making him doing the same. His hands drift down and pull up the bottom of your shirt and breaking the kiss only to slip it over your head then bringing your lips back together. His steady hands run across your stomach and around to your back where he lightly unclasps your bra, making it fall from your shoulders and onto the floor between you.

You blush and what happens next takes you completely off guard. You reach down to try to cover yourself but he takes your hands and presses them a bit hard against the wall on either side of your head. Then he looks at you and smiles, almost smirking, with his green eyes turning an intense dark green color. He then kisses your neck again followed by biting it, not as soft as before, then sucking, knowing there will be a hickey there tomorrow. He then kisses down to your collarbone then down the middle of your chest...

"Alright class. This is our new exchange student, Arthur Kirkland. He comes from the United Kingdom, correct, Arthur?" our teacher had said.

"England. London, England to be exact." he replied in an almost smart tone.

"Why don't you go back then you BLOOODY limey?" someone from the back of the room shouted.

"He can go join the new BEATLES band with his leather, punk wanna be look." someone else shouted.

He smirked.

That smirk that made you melt. That smirk that made him so irresistible, it was almost intoxicating. You gasped again when you felt one of his cold hands on your right breast. His other hand had taken both of yours and raised them above your head so you couldn't move. His thumb slowly went over your right nipple, the cold making it hard and at a point. Then he smirked again.


	2. Chapter 2

Your sharp inhale let him know you enjoyed it. You bit your lip to keep the moan behind your lips and to keep him from knowing the real pleasure behind this. However, you were unaware to that fact that he already knew how he drove you mad. That smirk still plastered across his face remained as he slowly made little circles with his thumb around the point that was your nipple. Your next mistake would sign your fate as you let a quiet moan escape from your lips. His smirk turned into a chuckle then he looked into your eyes with the same intensity as before then you felt his tongue on your left nipple. You gasped again but it was quickly turned into a moan as his teeth gently grazed your quickly erect left nipple. With his right hand pulling at your right nipple, his tongue erotically circling your left, and with his left hand still holding both of yours above your head, it was almost too much. Under your stomach, you felt a warm pool was being stirred up as it seemed your underwear began to dampen as the pleasure increased.

His licking stopped but his hand didn't and as he kissed up your body as before, he stopped at your neck and kissed hard then sucking hard causing the pool in your body to tremor. Then he let go of your hands and as they fell to his shoulders, his newly freed hand drifted down your body, past your bellybutton, and into new territory.

"Now, Now class. Is that anyway to treat a new student? Please Arthur, take a free seat so we can proceed with the new lesson."

Your heart started to pick up pace. There were two seats left; a seat in the back next to the charming boys from before, or the seat right behind you. It was almost a stupid question to ask yourself where he was going to sit, but nonetheless, you prayed a silent prayer that he pick the other seat, as he would be a distraction to your poor hormones that fought with your brain everyday to decide if you would think about schoolwork or... you get the idea.

He walked by you, yes in almost all leather. A shirt with an odd logo with a leather cutoff vest, dark wash jeans that sagged and fit in all the right places, with leather boots. He looked like something out of a vintage rock band but that only made your hormones rage more. A piece of paper that landed on your desk was quickly covered by your hand followed by the sound of him sitting behind you. This was definitely going to be interesting.

His hand stopped abruptly at the waistband of your jeans then he freed his other hand and brought it down to your waistband as well. He moved his lips to yours and with the sound of unbuttoning and unzipping, you helped him take off your pants. You took your hands and placed both on the back of his head, pulling his lips into yours in a firmer way, making the kiss a bit rough, but this surprisingly still left you wanting more. On the other hand, one of his hands started to rub the front of your panties, making you let out another moan. This would only instigate which led him to break the kiss and pick you up, firmly holding your backside and carrying you towards your bed...


	3. Chapter 3

Ten digits. That's what was on the piece of paper. You were a bit taken back. _Is it that obvious?_ But nonetheless you kept your cool all day. Neither of you said a word to each other. No talking, no interaction whatsoever. Your teacher droned on and on until your saving grace came with the sound of a buzzing and seats being slammed on top of desks. As you bent over to collect your books and bag, you felt another piece of paper being slid into your back pocket. Before you could stand up and say anything, all you saw was the back of his leather vest and the sound of his heavy boots as he walked out the door.

_ring.. ring...ring.. click._

"_Hi, May I speak with Arthur Kirkland?"_

"_You're speaking to him, poppet._

_Do you honestly believe I'd keep the same digits as my mum?"_

_ "No I just, uhm.."_

he chuckled, _"What are you so nervous for, love?"_

_ "I'm not.."_

"_Oh but you are. I can read people like books and believe me, your story_

_is intriguing me."_

_ "Really?"_

"_Very much so."_

"_...So I got your other note."_

"_I was hoping you did. You obviously had gotten the first._

_And what's the verdict?"_

"_I'd love to."_

"_Well then hop to it. Meet me in ten" _

_ ..click._

As he carried you over to your bed, he continued to suck and bite your neck making you lock your ankles around his back and squeeze him close. He chuckled then dropped both of you onto your bed with him on top but slightly sitting up causing your legs to come loose from around him and making your eyes wide. As fast as he had gotten up and with the unbuckling of pants and the sound of fabric dropping he was back on top of you in nothing but his black boxers. They were loose except for the front which made you blush a bit and him laugh again. His infamous smirk returned when he leaned down to kiss you again with his hand back at your panties. He slipped his tongue into your mouth as his fingers slid expertly into your panties and started to rub your sensitive spot. You gasped and opened your eyes and broke the kiss but he looked down at you and continued to rub. Your eyes closed as your bit your lip and leaned your head back but he reached around the back of your neck with his free hand and leaned your head towards him.

"_Look at me."_

You opened your eyes to his burning into yours hungrily making you bite your lip harder. Again, with no success, you tried to hold in another moan but it slipped out, this time louder than before. His rubbing continued to increase making your moans become more frequent. All of a sudden he stopped, making you look at him, frustrated, but he killed that look instantly by kissing down your body, past your bellybutton until he reached the top of your bikini line and he slid both of his hands under your butt and pulled the both of you down until you were laying flat on your back. You knew what was coming next so you inhaled and exhaled waiting...


	4. Chapter 4

You jumped a little at his lips touching you again right on your bikini line. They seemed a little colder which brought goose bumps to rise on your lower stomach area and thighs. He moved to the middle of your thigh and kissed up slowly while his hands slid your panties from under your butt to down to the floor in what seemed like a millisecond. He continued kissing up your thigh as one of his hands returned to the same spot as before. His thumb started to massage it and his lips got closer and closer making you tense up. On the inside, your heart was beating what seemed like a millions times per second but on the outside your breathing was deep and controlled with your body perfectly still with your eyes fixed on him. He stopped again and looked up at you with the same darkened, almost sinister look as before and he smiled then the next thing you knew your legs were spread wide with your knees over each one of his shoulders.

You try to jump away but his hands now grasping your lower back make it impossible to move. His tongue glides over your now overly sensitive clit which makes your gasp in surprise and your back arches automatically without your control. You feel him smile as his tongue starts to massage it and you arch your back more and another moan slips out causing him to massage faster and faster then moving down and sticking his tongue inside of you. You gasp again and your body shakes a little but his hands and your legs on his shoulders keep you in place. You feel his tongue moving and sliding around inside of you which makes you surprisingly more turned on than ever. He moves his hands from your lower back which causes you to fall flat on your back on your bed with your butt on the edge of the bed and your legs on his shoulders still. He replaces his thumb back on your clit as his tongue continues to slide further inside. You start to feel a building of pleasure and pressure inside of you and you can't help but contain your moans anymore as they start to come more frequent and louder. Arthur moves his thumb faster and faster with his tongue also picking up speed.

The building inside of you grows more and more making your moans go even louder, you now not caring about what he is thinking, and it seems he is going faster and faster until all of a sudden the building grows to the point of which you think you are going to explode and then it releases. It feels like you are about to pass out with so many sensations and feelings at once. You moan once as loud as you can with your eyes closed and you feel like you see stars with your head feeling like a great big balloon and your insides constricting and releasing at what seems like lightning speed which causes your heartbeat to race and your breathing to go out of control. This happens for a few seconds and as your head returns to normal and your insides calm which returns your breathing and heartbeat to even, you finally open your eyes and release he is right on top of you, staring down at you, with that same look that now makes your insides warm and your heart to beat faster and faster. You know what is coming next and all you can do is pull him down on top of you and bring your lips to his which make your tongues intertwine.

The cold wind hits your face as you zip up your jacket. The walk to the bridge wasn't that far away and you seemed under the impression that you were just going to talk. The note had been like a riddle but you understood his request immediately.

_Relationships are like those of bridges. If you burn them there is no more connection but when they are built, all sorts of possibilities open up. _


End file.
